Give Me More Zaya!
by iShipZaya1
Summary: This is a collection of one shots dealing with Zaya. Follow them around as they are taking through different scenarios and whatnot. Rating varies. Requests are welcomed.
1. Seductress in Red

This is a collection of Zaya oneshots for all my Zaya fans. If you love Zig and Maya, like me, I'm sure you'll very much enjoy this. The ratings vary from K to M, but I'm going to it as M just to be safe. ;) Read at your own risk.

* * *

 _ **Ch. One - Seductress in Red**_

 _What happens when bad guy Zig finds a sexy seductive woman dressed in all red?  
_

* * *

 **(ZIG)**

I sit in the VIP section, sipping my Scotch before sitting it down to take a long drag of my cigar. Looking around the VIP section, I'm surrounded by my good friends Owen, Dallas, Drew, and Miles. Each of us are dressed in slacks and different colored button ups. We're hanging out at this fairly new club called The Club of Diamonds. For the past few Saturday's, we've been spending our time here, scoping out the club and spending time with each other.

The five of us run a drug business in Chicago. After finishing high school and feeling that college isn't for us, it was decided that we should take over Chicago. Selling drugs, going around to different states and countries were just a minor part of it. We had to worry about who we were selling our products to, who we could trust, and who our enemies are. Our heads were turning left and right, trying to be aware of our surroundings and make sure no one was creeping around.

"I talked to Emilio," Owen said, sipping his Whiskey.

"And?" Dallas, Drew, and I ask in unison.

"We're in business, baby!" He yells excitedly. "Best product in the world!"

We hoot and holler, all clinking our glasses together. It's been tough trying to get Emilio on our side. He did not particularly get along with strangers. The only reason he knew of us was because his son worked with Owen's father at his law firm. Gutierrez, Emilio's son, is nothing like his father and that had upset Emilio. He had no one to help run his business when he was gone and is actually considering letting us take over - if we're lucky.

"That's great, man! Fuckin fantastic!" I comment, putting out my cigar then running my fingers through my slicked back hair.

"Yes, we needed the money and now that Emilio is on our side, we'll be fuckin filthy rich," Miles adds.

"Yeah, now the customers will come running to us wanting to pay twice as much," Dallas grins. "Just think about all the moolah we'll be making. All the hunnies we'll have flocking on us when we get a new set of wheels and -"

"You're thinkin too far ahead bro," Drew comments, slapping Dallas on the back.

I tell the guys I'm going to take a leak and I'll be back in a few. After going down the steps and heading to the Men's room, I bump into someone. I hear the feminine gasp and catch the person before they can fall. Blinking, I look into the eyes of a luscious blue-eyed beauty. Her long, blonde hair is curled and swept into a side ponytail with a bang covering her right eye. Her makeup is applied very lightly and her cherry red lipstick is applied to perfection.

This woman is perfection.

She pushes herself off me and straightens her cherry red dress. The dress is long and clings to her sculptured body. The dress has a neckline that dips low and exposes her luscious breasts. In the middle of her dress is a big wet stain. She's glaring at me with anger in her eyes.

 _Oops_.

"Watch where you're going you pigheaded bastard!" She spits out angrily. "This dress was worth -"

I place my finger on her lips, silencing her. She opens her mouth to speak, but I shake my head. Her hot breath tickles my finger, but I don't remove it. I like the feeling of her soft, plump lips against my touch. It sends jolts of pleasure through my body and awakens my member.

"I'll buy you another one; hell, I can buy you the entire world...if you'll let me."

She blushes hard, gulping loud enough for the two of them to hear. Then, to my surprise, she pokes her tongue through her lips and drag it along my index finger. That, alone, was enough to get me moaning. Smirking, she pushes my hand away, cups the back of my neck, and pulls me into a sultry kiss. I close my eyes, instantly melting into the kiss. She then pulls away and winks, sauntering off.

I stand there in astonishment. Sighing, I go into the Men's room to use the bathroom and wash my hand. When I get a look in the mirror, I see her red lipstick smeared over my lips. With my fingertips, I brush over my lips and smirk.

I wipe the smeared lipstick off and leave the bathroom. I get ready to go back to the VIP section until she catches my eye. I look back up at the section and see my buds are surrounded by women. Knowing that they're taken care of, I go follow the woman in red. When I reach her, I grab her by the waist. She screeches as I sling her over my shoulder and lead her to a secluded place in the club. I've been to this club plenty of times to know all of the hideouts here.

"What are you -"

I cut her off by mashing my lips on hers. She responds immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck and quickly unbuttoning my shirt. Without breaking the kiss, she slides my shirt off and lets it drop on the floor. She takes her fingers over my abs and I stifle a moan. Breaking the kiss, I start kissing on her neck just when she starts to wrap one of her leg around my waist. She grinds against my hardened erection, sending the animalistic side of me to come out.

I grip her thighs, bite down on her neck, and thrust myself against her. She gasps out a moan as she thrusts herself against me.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," she moans, pushing me off her. "I didn't even get your name."

"Zigmund Novak. The friends call me Zig. What's yours?"

"Maya Matlin."

"Great, enough with the introductions. I want to ravish you, make you scream and moan out my name. I want to fuck your brains out... _hard_."

"Then do it, Zig," she whispers. "Fuck me hard."

That's all it took before I ram Maya against the wall and roughly hike up her dress, revealing her red, laced thong. Growling, I pull the dress over her head and toss it aside. I nip at her soft, milky skin; the lavender and peach scent fills my nostrils. I cup her B-cup size breasts and roughly massage them.

"Ohh!" she gasps.

"Like that, huh?" I ask her before bending down and flicking her left nipple with my tongue. Maya arches her back and suppresses a moan. I feel her panties start to dampen and soak my legs.

I got to have her.

"Stop wasting time, Mr. Novak," she says, grazing her fingertips over my crotch.

"Why don't you stop teasin and undo my pants for me Ms. Matlin."

Smirking, she grabs the zipper of my pants and pull it down before unbuttoning my pants. I yank them down and kick them off along with my shoes and boxers. Once I'm fully undressed and erect enough for Maya, I rip off her thong. Before she can complain, I pick her up, causing her legs to instantly wrap around me. With one hand, I'm holding her up and with the other, I grabbing the base of my cock to position myself inside of her wet entrance. Both of us moan and jolt in pleasure at the sexual contact.

Maya rolls her head back and closes her eyes. Her wet, slippery hole is so wet and tight, almost as if she's a virgin.

As I thrust hard and rough inside of her, she rakes her fingers up and down my back, screaming my name. I slam her body into the wall, going full speed. Sweat is starting to break from both of our bodies. The intense, hot moment is too much for the both of us.

"Ah! Right there!" Maya moans.

"Open your eyes," I command in a demanding whimper. "Look at me."

Maya forces her eyes to open and she looks at me. With each rough thrust, her eyes go lidded but she forces them to stay open. Her dripping pussy is coating my cock and making it easier for me to slide deep inside of her. The feeling is so great that I don't want to let go.

"Mmm, I'm gonna come," she wails.

"Come, Maya! Come!" I demand, picking up the speed and slamming my pelvis against hers.

I begin to rub her clit in a furious, circular motion. That's enough to get Maya off. She clamps down and her body begins to quiver tremendously. She gets ready to close her eyes, but forces them to stay open as she squirts all over my cock. I slide out of her and crash my lips on hers. Our tongues begin to wrestle hungrily. With two of my fingers, I jam my fingers inside of her, hearing her cry out. She's soaking wet and it makes my cock twitch with anticipation.

"Go over to the couch, get on all fours and spread your legs for me," I command.

Maya quickly complies, going over to couch and doing exactly what I said. Her plump, creamy ass is up in the air and her legs are spread, revealing her glistening pink pussy. Moaning, I walk over to her and grip her waist. She wriggles in anticipation and it causes me to smack her on the ass.

"Ow," she hisses.

"Shh. Stay still baby girl."

I ram my cock inside of her. Maya screams out and grips on to the couch for her dear life. She hunches her back, but with force, I make her arch her back. I'm hitting all of her spots, making her cry out.

"Ohh Zig! Oh my fuckin - ah!"

"Tell me you're mine," I command.

When Maya doesn't answer, I slide out and ram back into her twice as hard. She cries out and gets ready to collapse, but I hold on to her. I slam in and out of her, finding myself going deep. I grip her sweaty her, pulling her head back so I can look at her.

"I said, tell me you are _mine_ ," I say in between every thrust.

"I'm yours! Fuck! I'm yours!" she cries out.

"Fuck yeah," I moan as I feel myself getting close.

Maya uses her vaginal walls to squeeze my cock. That is enough to send me on the edge. I feel my body jerk as I explode all inside of her. Seconds later, I feel her body start to tremble as she comes once against. I keep thrusting until the both of us had ridden our orgasms out. Slowing down, I pull out and watch as Maya crashes on the couch. Sighing, I wipe the sweat off my forehead and get up.

I walk over to retrieve my clothes to get ready to put them on when she starts to talk.

"Did you mean it?" she asks.

"Mean what?" I ask her.

"That I'm yours?"

I turn around to see Maya covering her bare body with one of the pillows from the couch. Sighing, I walk over towards her and sit on the couch. I cup her face with my hands and pull her into a searing kiss. Her eyes closes instantly and she begins to wrap her arms around my neck. She gently rakes her fingers through my hair, slightly opening her mouth for me to dive my tongue inside. After moments of just making out, I pull apart and give her a crooked smile.

"Yes, but there's something you should know about me, Maya. I'm no ordinary man. I do bad things for a living. Your life can be in danger dealing with someone like me."

Maya grabs my hands, forgetting about herself being naked. She looks deeply into my eyes and says, "That's a chance I'm willing to take."


	2. Sweet Love

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. Two - Sweet Love  
_**

 _Business has been busier than ever for the Novak's. When Zig plans a special night between the two, will the expect an possible outcome?  
_

* * *

 **(MAYA)**

 _Meet me at the hotel tonight around 9:45 pm. Wear something sexy and make sure you don't have any underwear on underneath it. ;)_

 _-Zig N._

"Ooh, is that a letter from Ziggy?" Tristan asks, peering over my shoulder.

Before graduating, Tristan and I became friends again. We realized that no one could come between us - our friendship was too strong for that. We've been through so much before that.

The two of us went to U of T together and eventually started our own talent agency together. Tristan is in charge of the acting and modeling, while I take care of the music. The two of us decided to leave Miles alone; he played with our heart and it took us a while to understand that. Tris found someone in college and I got with Zig during our senior year. Five years later we're somewhat happily married. Lately the two of us haven't been spending a lot of time together. Zig has been busy with his job at his close friend's restaurant and I've been busy scoping out new talent. The moment we step in the house, we're asleep. Intimacy hasn't blossomed between us in over two months. I hate to admit it, but I was more frustrated than ever.

I quickly grab the room key that was in the envelope and quickly crumble up the paper before Tris can read it.

"Uh, yeah. Any news from Zoe?"

Once Tris and I started our agency, we immediately signed up Zoe. She was making us more money than ever. She made sure to give us a good word and now business was busier than before!

"Yes, West Drive was begging her to come back as one of the characters sister. She turned them down and told the press she's doing that new movie with Channing Tatum. It's amazing how much our little diva has grown," he gushes.

"And our pop star Frankie is doing perfect. Everyone is going wild about how she's doing a duet with Taylor Swift."

"We're doing great! So glad we started this business together."

"Me too, Tris, but I need to get going. It's going on 9 and I have to meet Zig."

"Ooh," Tris coos, "have fun tonight."

I blush and grab my briefcase. I strut out the building and out into the cool air. Shuddering, I skip over to my car and unlock the door. I climb in, close the door behind me, and start the car. I begin driving and head off to the home Zig and I own. I turn off the car, open the door and get out. I walk up the narrow pathway leading to our front porch. As I ascend the steps, I grab my front door key to unlock and allow myself inside.

As I look at the time, I see its 9:15. If I quickly shower and get dress, I can be at the hotel in time.

I quickly run upstairs to strip out of my work clothes and undergarments. I run to the bathroom, turn on the shower, and hop in. I do a quick touch up in shaving and quickly rinse my hair. After washing up, I turn off the shower and grab a towel. I wrap it around me and start blow drying my hair. When I'm done and my hair is halfway dry, I run into the room and rummage through the closest. I stumble upon Zig's favorite dress of mine. It's a black, knee length dress that accentuates my curves. The neckline dips low, showing off my breasts that Zig are so infatuated with. Like requested, I don't wear underwear. I do apply quick makeup before I fly out the room, down the steps and out the door.

Before heading off to the hotel, I send Zig a quick text, letting him know I'm on my way.

o`o`o

 _(ZIG)_

Once I get the text from Maya letting me know she's on her way, I smile. Looking around the room, I feel quite satisfied with how this is going to turn out.

Tris slipped up and told me Maya was sexually frustrated. It's been awhile since we've made love, but the both of us has been tired. She and Tris' agency is getting busier than ever and my friend, Tommy, restaurant is busier than before. Between the two of us being busy, we hardly had time to even look at each other.

I also know Maya has been wanting to have a baby, too. Lately she's been dropping hints and she thinks I haven't been paying attention, but I have. I want this night to be special and yet, somewhat erotic.

I turn around to acknowledge the decorations I did. The candles, the large heart shaped bed, the rose petals on the bed and scattered carelessly on the floor. The lights are dim and the mood is set to romantic.

I hear the key being swiped and the door opening. Before Maya can step inside and look around, I'm quickly run over to her and cover her eyes with a blindfold. She giggles, knowing instantly it's me.

My eyes roam every inch of her body. She's wearing the dress I love on her. Her strap toed shoes are adorned on her soft fleshed feet.

"Zig, what are you doing?" she asks. "Why is the blindfold on?"

"You'll see pretty soon, Love."

I begin to rub her shoulders in a slow, circular motion. She rolls her neck around, humming in pleasure. Her body instantly relaxes against my touch. Just when she's getting into it, I stop and take her hand. She groans as I lead her into the rest of the room. I walk her to the middle of the room before stopping and stepping behind her.

"Zig -"

"Relax. Get ready to be amazed."

Maya giggles as I take my time reaching up to her blindfold. I slowly untie it and let it fall on the floor. A gasp comes from her mouth as she looks around at the room. She, then, turns around to look at me and tears are beginning to form in her eyes. She wraps her arms around me, placing kisses on my cheeks, my forehead, and finally my lips.

"This is amazing, baby. When did you have time to do all of this?"

"Tommy let me take the night off, and a little of tomorrow morning so I can spend time with you and..."

"And what?" she asks excitedly as she bites her lip.

"I was thinking we can do what you've always wanted to do."

"Which is?"

"Make our little Novak," I tell her with a grin.

Maya squeals as she cups my face, pulling me into a searing kiss. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. In between kisses, we manage to kick off our shoes. She gets ready to unbutton my shirt when I stop her. Pouting, she looks up at me with her big, bright blue eyes.

"I want this to be special, My. We have eternity to rush, but this, this night I want to be special. Okay?"

Maya nods her head. I lead her to the bed and command her to sit down. She looks up at me, gnawing on her bottom lip. I lean over, brush her lip with my thumb and then, I place a chaste kiss on her plump lips. I tell her to stand and when she does, I take her dress, lifting it over her head. Smirking, I see that she listened to me and didn't wear the underwear.

"You listened," I say as she blushes.

"Lay back down."

She complies and lies on the bed. I kneel in front of the bed and grab her legs, bringing her to the edge of the bed. I throw her leg around my shoulder and angle her dripping sex towards my face. I can smell her intoxicating arousal. Maya squirms around, anxiously waiting for me to make the first move. Grinning, I slip my index finger inside her. She gasps, moaning loudly. As my finger begins to move in and out of her in a tortuously slow manner, I use my thumb to brush against her clit. Her hips buck wildly and she softly moans my name. I lower my head between her legs, snaking my tongue out to lick in between her folds.

"Oh Zig!" she wails.

I begin to feast on her as if it's my last meal. My tongue laps up her juices; my cock is getting harder at the sound of her moans. My fingers work deep inside of her just as my tongue begins to lick her clit. I look up at her, loving the wonderful view in front of me. She's gripping the blankets, her mouth wide open and her eyes are locked on mine. She begins to grope her breasts, pinching her nipples and that alone almost makes me come.

Maya's hips starts to grind against my face, encouraging me to go faster. I hungrily lick her, enjoying the fresh peachy taste. Her body begins to quake and her vaginal walls starts to tighten around my tongue. I lick faster, feeling her get wetter by the second.

"Ohhmmm!" she cries out, arching her back and closing her eyes. Her screams gets louder and her thighs begin to shake furiously. Maya comes as I continue to lick her, lapping up her juices and sucking her dry. I come up from between her legs and kiss her, letting her taste herself. Her tongue laps over mine, intertwining. I knew in that moment that we were both hungry for each other.

This is what was missing. It's been so long since we've so much as touched each other. Looking at Maya sprawled out in the bed, fully aroused, makes me want to do nothing more but ravish her.

I stand up in front of the bed, unbuttoning my dress shirt and tossing it aside. Her eyes watches me in lust as I take off my wife beater next, leaving me in just my slacks and my socks. She's licking her lips hungrily, waiting anxiously for me to devour her, love her, and caress her in every way.

I take my time though. This moment has to last. I want this to be it for us; I want it to be the moment where she gets pregnant and we can finally have our little Novak - this has to be the moment where we can finally be complete.

As I strip down until I'm completely naked, I stare at Maya lovingly. She blushes, biting her lip and then, smiling back. I realize how much I love this woman. We've been through so much during Degrassi and now...now she's finally mine. I chased after her for so long and then the tables turned where she chased after me. We were done playing the cat and mice game when she finally decided to kiss me. She kissed me and, well, it led to many other things. I took her virginity and from that moment I knew she was the one for me. She was the woman whose finger I had to put a ring on.

"Zig?" she asks, breaking me from my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Love. I was just thinking about how much I love you and cherish you. You make me the most happiest man alive."

"Aw, Zig," she blushes.

"Maya, I want to make love to you. Is that okay?"

Maya nods her head shyly. After all these years, she still manages to blush and smile around me like she did in high school. No matter how old we grow, I will continue to love that soft, sweet side of her. She filled that emptiness in my heart that I was missing for so long.

I climb on to the bed, placing my body on top of Maya's, but not putting my weight on her. Looking in her eyes, I lean in to kiss her. Her head lifts off the bed just a little, meeting my lips. Her arms goes around my neck and her legs wrap around my waist, drawing me closer to her. One of my arms snake around her waist while my free hand grips the base of my cock, positioning myself to her dripping pussy. I slowly slide into her, moaning at the feeling that I haven't felt in so long.

Maya gasps, closing her eyes and digging her nails into my back.

My strokes are slow. I want to savor this moment - it's been too long since we've been intimate.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear, caressing her smooth, silky flesh.

"I love you too," she gasps, digging her nails harder into my back.

"Look at me, Maya."

She opens her eyes, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink as she does so. Smirking I say, "I want you to continue to look at me as I make love to you."

She nods her head, never taking her eyes off me. The candles are still burning in the room, surrounding us with the nice romantic, sensual vibe. The rose petals that were scattered around starts to stick to Maya's flesh. Even with the dim lights, her body still gives off this beautiful glow.

Her thrusts soon begins to meet mine. I start to kiss on her jawline, trailing down to her neck and her collarbone. I use my free hand to caress her soft breasts. With my thumb and index finger, I gently roll her pink hardened nipples. Not wanting to neglect the other, I bend down and begin to flick her nipple with my tongue before gently sucking on it.

"Ahhhhm, Zig!" she cries, her hands shooting up to my hair. She grazes her fingers through my scalp, tugging on a few strands.

I feel myself getting ready to come. I know Maya is almost there because she begins to tighten around me, her pussy squeezing my cock. Moaning against her breasts, I thrust harder, wanting her to come before I do. I take my hand off her breast and move it down to her clit, rubbing gently circles on it. Her body starts to tremble as my name continues to roll off her tongue. Her eyelids are halfway closed as she gets ready to explode.

"Keep them open Maya," I command.

"Oooh! Ziiiigggg!" Maya moans, coating my cock with her cream.

Seconds later, I shoot my come inside of her. After a few seconds of trying to catch our breath, I pull out and roll over, bringing Maya closer to me. She lays her head on my chest and wraps her arm around my waist. Smiling, I lean down to kiss her forehead. She giggles tiredly, sighing happily.

o`o`o

 ** _One Month Later..._**

 **(MAYA)**

It's been a month. My period is late. Squealing, I run down the steps to grab my flops and head out the door. I go the the nearest pharmacy store and purchase a pregnancy test. When I get home, I follow the instructions and wait. When the time is up, I look at the test and smile widely.

"Hey Love, I'm home!" I hear Zig say.

"I'm up in the bathroom!" I yell out, hiding the pregnancy test behind my back.

I hear heavy footsteps ascend the steps. Zig comes in the bathroom and gives me a questionable look. His eyebrow is raised curiously and his arms are folded around his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I have some good news," I tell him with a smile.

"What?"

I pull the pregnancy test from behind my back and grin widely. Zig jaws drop and he covers his hand over his mouth.

"We're having a baby!"


End file.
